My memory's?
by Faithfury
Summary: In this story Astrid lost her memory from a chip that is in her neck. Now hiccup needs to help Astrid remember what happened before snotlout took Astrid's memory. Ok there will be a lemon if you review yes there should be one. :-)
1. Memory's

Hi I'm faithfury and this is my memory but it is about hiccup and Astrid not me. I will make a lemon if you want. Tell me throughout reviews. :-)

* * *

"Astrid you love me not snotlout" Hiccup yelled. Astrid said "why would I love a loser like you"? Hiccup yelled "because me and toothless saved you from death when the red death shot you and Stormfly down"! Astrid looked away from him. Astrid yelled "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"! Hiccup left felling like a baby.

* * *

The next day at training hiccup went over to fishlegs, tuffnut and ruffnut. Hiccup said "hay guys. Astrid is going out with snotlout and dose not even remember us". Ruffnut said "yah right she will remember us maybe not you but she will know us". Just then Astrid ran by and said" hi losers ". Ruffnut said "well I stand corrected".

* * *

After training hiccup went home and gave toothless a fish. Hiccups dad asked "hiccup son what's wrong today"? Hiccup said "dad Astrid dose not remember anyone. She dose not remember me or ruff, tuff of fishlegs she only knows herself and snotlout. Dad Astrid was my girlfriend now shes snotlouts girlfriend. She hates snotlout". Hiccups dad said "lets go speak to Astrid's mom and dad Hiccup".

* * *

So they left and went to Astrid's house. Hiccup nocked on the door and Astrid answered. Astrid said "what do you want loser"? Hiccup said "see dad she dose not remember me". Hiccups dad asked "Astrid can we speak to your parents"? Astrid said "whatever". Astrid left and got her mom and dad. Then came back. Astrid's Mom and dad said ok Astrid you go up stairs. Astrid left them alone. Astrid's mom and dad asked "what do you need this time"? Hiccup said "there is something wrong with Astrid. She liked me and now she likes snotlout"! Astrid's parents said "we'll we didn't hear about that. Astrid hates snotlout so that is hard to believe". Hiccup said "yah I know and Astrid dose not remember me or anyone". Astrid's mom and dad said "well speak with her about that ok see you tomorrow". Hiccup and his dad left and went home to sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day astrid was at the elders. the elder said "astrid has a chip in the back of her neck that is controlling her". Astrid's parents said "we'll take it out of her"! The elder said "are you crazy that could kill her"! Astrid's mom and dad said "we don't care get it out of her now"! The elder said "ok if you will stop yelling". The elder said "ok leave so I can get this done"! They left as the elder cut Astrid's neck open pulled the chip and sowed her neck up again. After an hour they came back to see Astrid is alive and the chip is gone. They took Astrid back to there house and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Astrid woke up and said "were am I"? Astrid's mom said your at home and alive and your name is Astrid Hofferson. Astrid said "um ok your my mom right"? Astrid's mom said "yes I am do you know your friends"? Astrid said "yah they are ruffnut, tuffnut, fishlegs, hiccup and stupid snotlout". Astrid's mom said "yes you remember who you are and your friends. Astrid who is your boyfriend"? Astrid said "my boyfriend is um Hiccup the hazardous haddock the 3". Astrid's mom said "yes" and hugged her.

* * *

Ok this is not over yet I need to show how hiccup reacts. Ok I know and review ok so I have a point to make another chapter.


	2. Love my love

This chapter dose have the lemon.

* * *

Hiccup told Astrid everything she needed to know about berk. Hiccup loved Astrid and wanted to have her forever. So a week before the crazy stuff happened he asked Astrid's mom and dad if he could marry her and they said "ok then you will get married just ask her". Hiccup was scared She would say no. But he was in for a surprise. Hiccup took Astrid to the cove and got down on his good leg and said " Astrid will you marry me"? Hiccup had a ring that had a carving of a night fury with a missing part of its tail and a rider on it and a deadly nadder on it with a rider on it to. Astrid said "yes I will marry you"! Hiccup put the ring on her ring finger and then kissed her. Hiccup had a ring to.

* * *

Astrid and hiccup are now married and as happy as ever. Hiccup needed to pass chieftain to someone so he had to have kids with Astrid. This was something he was not looking foreword to. He was scared he would hurt her or something. Hiccup dose not like hurting Astrid even though he never could. But he knows what happens to make the baby. It is you need to make out and when you make out there will be blood and when there is blood there is pain. Hiccup hates to see Astrid in pain. Hiccup has seen Astrid in pain before mostly when snotlout punched Astrid making her tooth break and fall out. Astrid is now missing a tooth. Hiccup never had an idea that he would hurt Astrid. Now he did not want to be chief. But hiccup did not tell her that if they got married he would need to have kids with her.

* * *

Hiccup waited for Astrid to come home before he told her about having a kid. Astrid came home and said "hi hiccup. How are you"? Hiccup said " hi Astrid. I'm fine and I need to tell you something that I should have told you before we got married". Astrid said "what would that be hiccup". Hiccup said "Astrid you know I need to pass chieftain to someone right"? Astrid said "yah I know". Hiccup said "well if that is going to happen we need to have a baby and I don't know if you want to. Astrid said "what are you crazy. Do you think I won't have a baby for the chief of the village. I mean your going to be the chief of the village you would need a baby". Hiccup said "so is that a yes that you will make out with me". Astrid gave him a kiss and said "dose that tell you yes if it dose then yah". Hiccup smiled.

* * *

LEMON IN THIS SEEN!

* * *

Hiccup picked Astrid up and said "lets take this to the bed"! Hiccup kissed Astrid as he carried her in to there room. Once in the room hiccup closed the door so the dragons would not go crazy. Hiccup put Astrid on the ground and hugged her. Hiccup quickly took his vest and shirt off with his pants. That left him in his underwear. Astrid could see a bulge in his underwear and she was now a little scared. Hiccup kissed Astrid and said "are we going to do this or not". Astrid said "we will and sorry not watching what you were doing". Astrid took her cloths off to and then kissed hiccup hopping that the bulge was not his member. Hiccup moved Astrid to the bed and kissed her like crazy. Hiccup slowly picked Astrid back up and un clipped her breasts that now touched his chest. Astrid gave a groan when she felt his skin. Hiccup put his hand on her Brest and twisted the nipple making Astrid groan. Hiccup moved to the bed and closed his eyes not wanting to see Astrid's face as she saw his dick. Hiccup could feel Astrid's hands pulling his underwear down and away. Hiccup felt the cold air hit his dick making him groan. Astrid looked up at hiccup to see his closed eyes. Astrid slowly started to stroke his dick to see if his eyes would open. But his eyes shot open when he felt Astrid's mouth on the top of his dick. Hiccup loved it but he was still worried about the last part. He felt Astrid rap her mouth around his dick. That made him cum. He shot it on her face and chest and belly it was even on his dick. Astrid wiped it off her face and looked at hiccup. Hiccup moved behind Astrid and pulled her underwear down and started to lick and suck on her pussy. Astrid loved it. Astrid came after hiccup moved away to get something. Hiccup said "you know I was not looking foreword to this part". Astrid asked "why hiccup"? Hiccup said " this is most likely going to hurt you". Astrid said "who the fuck cares hiccup that's how you get a girl pregnant". Hiccup said " ok Astrid but if this hurts you to much I'm done with sex". Astrid just said " top or bottom"? Hiccup said " top". Astrid was now laying down on her back as hiccup thrusted up and in. Astrid was trying hard not to scream. Hiccup knew she was fighting a scream so he crabbed Astrid's head and kissed her letting her scream. Hiccup was at the spot. So he moved back and slammed up and in. He looked down to see blood on his dick. But continued to move up. Once he was ready Astrid was to. Hiccup filled her up so much that he came two times and astrid came once. Hiccup pulled out and kissed astrid. Then moved back down to her pussy and licked and sucked and licked Until she came again. Hiccup looked at Astrid's belly to see that her womb was so full that she looked like she ate to much. Hiccup and Astrid took the rest of the night to sleep it off.

* * *

Hay did you like it? If yes review. Thanks and faithfury out.


	3. After shock

Hay Faithfury here with more my memory's. Sorry I did not realize I spelled groin wrong so sorry.

* * *

In the morning Astrid felt like a thousand dollars. Hiccup was sleeping peacefully next to her. Hiccup still did not like how he made Astrid bleed that night. All the rest of the night hiccup had nightmares about it. Once hiccup woke up he looked around the room for his wife. Hiccup found Astrid down stairs making breakfast. Hiccup almost ran to Astrid to ask her if she was ok. (He could not run from his leg!) Astrid turned around to see hiccup with a tariffed look on his face. Astrid quickly said "oh hi hiccup how are you"? Hiccup was still in a crazy mood but was some how able to say "Astrid I'm fine. Astrid how are you feeling"? Astrid was a little confused with hiccups concerned voice. Astrid never hurd Hiccups voice like that. Astrid said "hiccup I'm fine. What are you concerned about? Hiccup said "I'm concerned about how your feeling in your area. I mean do you feel sore or hurt"? Astrid understood how hiccup was feeling. So Astrid said "hiccup I feel fine. I know where your getting this from your scared that you hurt me last night. But I'm fine there is nothing to worry about". Hiccup started to calm down. Astrid looked at hiccup and said what would you be concerned about anyway"? Hiccup said "I'm concerned about how I made you bleed last night and it made me get worried that I hurt you badly. Astrid said "hiccup I get that you feel different from doing that. But you have to let it go. I know you were scared that you did something that hurt me. But you didn't". Hiccup said "I truly never want to do that again". Astrid said"hiccup you know you only see blood on your first time so you could try to do it again but it Will never happen". Hiccup smiled and said "ok Astrid. I wonder if I got you pregnant". Astrid said "Hiccup we will have two wait and see".

* * *

Hay did you like? Sorry I did not update in like forever! Review!

Faithfury out.


End file.
